


Lessons in Patience

by dizzy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wants to inch their relationship forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine isn’t sure how much longer he can take this.

The last thing he wants to do is push Kurt into a place that Kurt isn’t comfortable with. The last thing he wants is to damage Kurt - to cause him any more pain than he’s already been handed. There’s something about Kurt that makes Blaine react in a way he never has. He feels possessive, protective, responsible…

And right now, it’s really pissing him off.

Because right now, Blaine is a teenager with a raging case of blue balls and a hard on he can’t do anything about. Kurt is just laying there all innocent, sweet and pale and untouchable, curled in on himself with a little smile on his face that shows just how into this romcom they’re watching he really is, and all Blaine can do is try not to think about getting off.

About Kurt’s hands. Or his mouth. Fuck - he think he’d come if Kurt just _kissed_ him right now, and how ridiculous is that? How insane is that? How… hot… is that.

He lets out a noise that he doesn’t even mean to. His mouth clamps shut like he can somehow pretend it never happened, but Kurt looks up anyway. “Sweetie?”

That voice just tugs at Blaine’s gut and he shifts a little, body betraying him again. “Nothing,” Blaine says, voice catching at first. “Nothing.”

He gives Kurt a smile that he hopes is convincing.

Kurt isn’t convinced. He sits up and scoots closer to Blaine. “What’s wrong?”

When Kurt gets worried, his eyes do this thing - they get wide and his forehead sort of scrunches and his mouth looks a little bit like it’s pouting and Blaine really does not need to be staring at Kurt’s lips right now. “Nothing’s wrong, I promise.”

Kurt puts a hand on Blaine’s arm.

Blaine’s dick appreciates the touch, jerking against his jeans. At least he’s wearing jeans right now, and nothing tight - well, okay, tight is relative when it comes to his wardrobe but still, it could be worse. He resists the urge to pull a pillow over his lap anyway.

“Blaine, you have to tell me what’s wrong. I know our relationship has a rock solid base but nothing is unshakeable and if I’ve done something wrong then you have to tell me, you just have to, because I can’t-”

“I’m horny.” Blaine blurts it out and oh god can he die now? Can he just _die_ right _now_ because that would be really nice.

Of course, Kurt’s eyes drop down to his lap, and then because he has to, Blaine’s eyes do, too.

Yeah, the jeans weren’t really hiding that much.

“Oh.” It’s faint, a whisper in a high pitched tone, and Blaine realizes then that Kurt’s thumb is stroking up and down over his arm. The motion sort of drives him insane and he tugs his arm away. Kurt doesn’t seem to notice. He’s still staring at the bulge in Blaine’s jeans like it’s the most fascinating thing in the world. “Well. That’s… uh…”

“Sorry, I can just go…” Blaine starts and stops, helpless, realizing how strange his gesture toward the bathroom might be. This definitely ranks as one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

Kurt is still staring. Blaine looks again, not sure what’s so fascinating about it.

“You’d do that? In there?” Kurt finally meets his eyes. “Don’t. I mean - I want… can I touch it? Just- like-”

And then he does, without even waiting for an answer. He reaches down and curves his hand over Blaine and the reaction is electric. Blaine sucks in a breath and every muscle in his body goes tight. It feels good - so fucking good. “Oh, god,” he groans.

“I’ve just never…”

“I know,” Blaine says, because he does know Kurt’s never - never done anything, and that’s exactly why this is so bad.

“But you have?” Kurt glances up at Blaine again. “Done this? I mean, had this done?”

Blaine struggles to even remember what they are talking about. “What? No. No one’s ever…”

Kurt nods, looking a little relieved. Blaine’s told him that before - he’s made out with guys, but never below the belt - but he never minds repeating things that Kurt might need to hear more than once. “It’s strange. To touch. Just…. feels like… I don’t know. You’re warm, though. I can feel how warm you are even through the denim.”

Kurt’s voice is going hoarse and it’s… hot. Really hot. “Kurt, you don’t have to-”

“Of course I don’t. But I want to.” His fingers start to explore more - tracing the shape of Blaine. “How long have you been… like this?”

Blaine isn’t put off by the delicate wording. Somehow, he’d expected it from Kurt. “Since, uh. Glee practice. When you did that thing… that dance move where you… bent. Your shirt came up a little and I could see your stomach and it was just… hot.”

Kurt is looking at him with faint disbelief now. “I know we’re dating and swept up in epic teenage romance, and I know you love me because I just - I look at you, and I can feel it, and I wouldn’t ever doubt it. But somehow the very concept that… thinking of me turning you on… doesn’t seem to fit in with the rest of the picture.”

“Well, now you have proof.” He laughs, hoarse with biting back the desire to do more. Some part of his mind that isn’t overwhelmed with Kurt’s hand on his dick does comprehend what Kurt is saying though. “I do. Maybe I’ve been too reserved… I just didn’t want to seem like I was, I don’t know, pushing you… but, God, Kurt… the things I think about you.”

He says it with enough heat that Kurt’s eyes back jerk up to meet his. He’s blushing now, delicious and pink-cheeked, mouth slightly agape. His fingers squeeze over the shape of Blaine and Blaine groans. “Can I m-make you… come?”

“Kurt, I’m pretty sure you could just keep touching me like that and it would happen sooner or later, but if you want to… god, yes.”

Kurt’s fingers undo the top button and he presses the zipper down with just his thumb. He leaves it like that, but lets his thumb stroke back up, over where the zipper had been… except now the metal teeth are parted and he’s rubbing against Blaine, through the boxer briefs Blaine is wearing. Kurt breathes in hard and lets his hand brush the triangles of denim apart, and they’re both looking down when he makes out the shape of Blaine’s cock, finding the spot damp with precome where the tip is pressed against and circling it with a light touch. Blaine’s balls throb and he has to struggle not to lose it.

Kurt seems to lose his confidence and he looks up at Blaine. “Can I-”

“Whatever you want,” Blaine says, and he says it so urgently that Kurt actually laughs.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Always.” Blaine licks his lips and then Kurts’ mouth is on his and the kiss gives him courage to slide his hand in and, oh, fuck, Blaine knew it was coming but he didn’t know it would feel like this. Kurt isn’t even touching him directly - he’s still groping through the underwear but it’s so much more intense without jeans in the way. Blaine whimpers helplessly as Kurt tugs him so that his cock is a straight line straining the cloth and then Kurt is stroking back and forth a little and Blaine’s hips buck into the grasp. Kurt laughs like he’s exhilirated by it and rubs his thumb just under the ridge and Blaine loses it just like that, no encouragement needed - his head drops to Kurt’s neck and his mouth is open there, somewhere between a cry and a kiss, as his cock pulses wetly against his underwear. He’s trying not to be too loud but it feels so good, and everything smells like Kurt, and Blaine wants to live in this moment forever… or at least visit it again. A lot. Daily, if he can. Maybe hourly. He feels loopy with the intensity of the orgasm.

He hears Kurt whining, “Christ, Blaine,” and Kurt doesn’t let go of him - keeps his hand pressed to Blaine even though the heat and humidity against his crotch has multiplied tenfold since Blaine came.

It feels like minutes before Blaine can breathe again. Kurt removes his hand slowly and as Blaine coasts down he realizes with what should be utter embarrassment that he just creamed his pants.

But he can’t be embarrassed when Kurt looks so awestruck. Blaine would suffer anything to keep Kurt looking like that, and it gives him the courage to say. “That was… the hottest experience of my life. Please pretend that it lasted about three times longer than it actually did, though.”

It takes Kurt a few seconds to get it, but then he laughs. “I’ll just take it as a compliment that I could reduce you to that in such a short amount of time. Though if you’ve really been… like that… since glee, then I think you earned it.”

Kurt still sounds breathless and his face is still flushed and Blaine realized exactly how unbalanced this is.

“What about you…” Blaine pointedly doesn’t look down, not wanting to embarrass Kurt. “I could do the same for you.”

Kurt hesitates. “I think… not yet. But I just… I really liked doing that. To you.”

Blaine leans in and kisses him again, tongue stroking over Kurt’s bottom lip before he pulls away. “You drive me crazy, Kurt Hummel. You are insanely gorgeous and I want you, in every way possible.”

Kurt lets out a throaty noise that Blaine has definitely never heard before and definitely wants to hear again. “Soon. I just need to process my world view shifting a little.”

Blaine grins… and then grimaces. “Okay, this is going to get, uh, kind of… gross. I’m just gonna go clean up a little.”

Kurt just sits back, hands drawn into his lap in a way that Blaine thinks is probably meant to hide his erection, entirely too prim for a guy that just got his boyfriend off for the first time but still with that smile like he’s got an amazing secret.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in class, Blaine’s Calculus teacher leaves the room for a minute. The entire class takes it as a cue to bring out their phones, and Blaine is no exception.

He grins to himself and taps out a message to Kurt.

Your ass looks really hot in those blue pants. I just want to grab it.

He knows Kurt has study hall right now. He knows Kurt will get the message, and he tries to imagine the look on his face… it Kurt would blush, if he’d he pleased.

Blaine had plenty of time to think the night before. He and Kurt have only been dating for a couple of months, but their relationship had been decidedly PG-rated. Somehow in Blaine’s mind Kurt had slipped into a place that was almost untouchable. Kisses were fine, and Blaine’s imagination didn’t hesitate to go there but his hands stayed above the equator, each perfect layer of clothing in place.

Maybe it’s because Blaine doesn’t really have much experience either, except for his jerk off fantasies, but he’d thought maybe after Karofsky, Kurt just… wouldn’t want to.

But Kurt is a teenage boy, too, and Kurt had definitely been hard. It makes Blaine shiver in class and shift, trying to quell the arousal making him harden. It doesn’t help when his phone buzzes though, caught between his hands to dull the sound.

Why didn’t you?

Blaine’s eyes flit toward the door but the teacher isn’t back.

Maybe I will. After glee? They have glee at 3:15, just after their last class.

Make it 2:45. Get a sick pass.

Why Kurt, are you encouraging me to lie… what about my quality education. Blaine’s grinning so hard he’s getting strange looks from his classmates.

He can just hear Kurt’s next reply, as if Kurt were saying it right to him.

I know you did the reading at Dalton already and I can tell Mrs. Jacobs I have an advisor meeting. She never checks. Storage closet by teachers lounge.

Blaine’s teacher comes back at the worst possible moment, just as Blaine is about to reply. He snaps his phone shut and tries his best not to think about what Kurt could possibly want to get up to in a janitors closet.

Blaine slips into the janitors closet and finds Kurt already there, organizing the paperclip boxes by size. He clears his throat, because Kurt doesn’t seem to hear him.

Kurt jumps about a mile, spinning around. His hand flies to his mouth and he laughs in shock when he sees Blaine. “You’re early.”

“No, I’m not.” Blaine grins, amused and nervous at the same time - but not nearly as nervous as Kurt looks. Somehow it makes him feel better, more in control… less like he’s making an idiot out of himself.

Kurt doesn’t make a move toward Blaine, so Blaine takes the first step.

Then the second.

“So,” he says, with about a foot of space between them. “You were kind of bold earlier in that text message.”

Kurt’s laugh is high pitched. Blaine knows it as Kurt’s oh-god-what-do-I-say laugh.

“Hey,” Blaine says, voice gentling. “It was hot.”

Kurt’s eyes brighten - that impossible blue.

“C’mere,” Blaine says. “Kiss me.”

Kurt steps forward obediently and their mouths meet, warm and wet and searching. He doesn’t even notice Blaine’s hands creeping down until they cup Kurt’s ass and then isqueezing/i.

Kurt jumps again and Blaine snickers into the kiss. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

“You cad!” Kurt swats at Blaine’s arm, but he’s laughing, too. “I’m sorry. I feel ridiculous.”

“Don’t. I meant it. It was hot. You are… so hot.” Blaine steps back, letting his eyes sweep over Kurt, blatantly appreciative in a way he doesn’t usually let show.

“You are the first person in my life that has ever made me feel that. Last night-“

“If last night was the first time I’ve made you feel that, then I am definitely failing at my job of boyfriend.”

Kurt’s fingers curl into the material of Blaine’s shirt and he reels him back in for another kiss. Blaine lets Kurt control it and heat explodes in his gut when Kurt turns and presses Blaine against the wall, sturdy supply shelf. The edge of something digs into Blaine’s back but he wouldn’t dream of interrupting this to complain, to move, to even breathe. Kurt’s tongue is inside Blaine’s mouth and Kurt’s body is pressed against his, tall and lean and warm and perfect, and even with two months of jerking off almost every day thinking about Kurt doing things like this Blaine had vastly underestimated how much of a turn on it would be. The feeling multiplies tenfold when Kurt’s hips jerk forward and Blaine can feel the hardness pressing against hip. A groan catches in his throat, muffled against Kurt’s mouth, and Blaine thrusts back. He’s on uncharted ground here, following instinct, and instinct leads him to press a thigh between Kurt’s legs. They move together, coordination fumbling and jerky, but eking out insane amounts of pleasure from the rutting.

Until Kurt’s phone rings.

He pulls back, hand flying to his pocket to tug out his phone. “H-” He has to stop and clear his throat. “Hello?”

Blaine barely registers a word Kurt is saying because he’s too busy staring at the outline of Kurt’s cock. His mouth is watering just looking at it - the first real look he’s seen at it, and the fact that Kurt is still wearing pants doesn’t matter one bit with how tight they are.

He reaches out and palms it without thinking, because Kurt is still close enough. Kurt lets out a strangle noise that sounds like he wants to say Blaine’s name but cuts himself off just in time.

Blaine jerks his hand back, realizing that’s the sort of thing he might consider too far. Kurt manages to get out an apology to Mercedes and ends the call. “Christ, Blaine, you can’t just-“

Blaine’s stomach drops. “I’m so sorry, Kurt, I wasn’t thinking-“

Kurt seems to realize how his words are coming off. “No, I didn’t mean - you ican/I do that, just not while I’m on the phone!”

“I can?” That seems to be the only part of the statement that reaches Blaine’s ears. He grins and Kurt blushes harder. “Mercedes? Oh - shit. We’re late, aren’t we?”

“Yep,” Kurt confirms, nodding. “She thought it was, uh… strange that we were both late. She thought maybe some of the football guys were giving us trouble.”

“Oh, that’s good. I mean - that’s a good excuse.”

“Right, like she’s going to buy that after I almost had an orgasm over the phone.” Kurt rolls his eyes. He leans back into Blaine like he just doesn’t want to leave. Blaine doesn’t try anything else funny - they do need to get to the music room, and in presentable form.

But before he steps away so they can both pull back he can’t resist adding, “Orgasm over the phone? Maybe that’s what we should try later…”

Kurt groans in a way that sounds absolutely… tempted.


End file.
